wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Brill
thumb|Brill Overview After finishing the Quests in Deathknell, the Undead then head on to Brill. This is where you would get some Quests, enough to get you to at least level 10. It is also the location in which the Forsaken purchase mounts. A stone zepplin tower just south of Brill allows travel to Orgrimmar and Grom'Gol in Stranglethorn Vale. History Brill was once a small town within the human kingdom of Lordaeron. It was one of the earliest towns to become afflicted with the Plague of Undeath that would eventually cripple the northern lands. It was at Brill that the necromancer Kel'Thuzad, still a living man, first started his experiments with the Plague that would come to be the demise of the kingdom of Lordaeron. The success of the infestation was such that it allowed Kel'Thuzad to convince the Lich King to launch the invasion even before it was planned. The mass graveyard just outside of Brill was made to accommodate the large number of deaths Tirisfal suffered when the Plague first came. The town was investigated by Prince Arthas during his mission to uncover the source of the Plague. Following the weakening of the Lich King due to the spell cast by Illidan, Sylvanas' rebel Forsaken were able to quickly assume control of the village, along with numerous other sites in Tirisfal Glades. The citizens of Brill now fight daily to preserve their freedom against their enemies. It is of interest to note that Brill was moved from east of the Alterac Mountains (as indicated in WarCraft III) to a location immediately north of the ruins of Lordaeron's Capital City for World of Warcraft. Citizens of Brill Magistrate Sevren - oversees all government functions of Brill. Defenders of Brill Deathguard Linnea - In charge of the Bulwark rear guard. Primary Enemies of Brill The Scourge Like all Forsaken, the citizens of Brill are in a constant battle against their former master, the Lich King. Occasionally Scourge will slip past the defenders of the Bulwark, protecting Tirisfal from the Plaguelands to the east. The citizens of Brill have taken it upon themselves to be the Bulwark's rear guard, since success at the Bulwark depends on a one-front battle, as well as protecting the supply lines to the Bulwark. They focus their attentions particularly on the Balnir Farmstead to the east, which has become a haven for interloping scourge. In addition, the Scourge use the Rot Hide Gnolls at Garren's Haunt to furthur their cause. The most significant threat from the Scourge comes from the Agamand Mills to the northwest, which have become a foothold for the Scourge, led by a skeleton named Captain Dargol. Dargol uses the Agamand Family Crypt to raise the ancestors of the Agamands and use them against the citizens of Brill, who must be constantly alert for their attacks. Rot Hide Gnolls The Rot Hide Gnolls are a group of undead gnolls, controlled by the scourge, that have set up camp at Garren's Haunt to the north of Brill. Their primary mission is to steal corpses from the Mass Graves just outside of Brill so that the scourge may use them to bolster their forces. Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Tirisfal Glades Category:Alliance Town Category:Town Category:Forsaken Category:Horde